finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartz's World
Bartz's World (also known as the First World) is the title given to the first of three worlds in Final Fantasy V. The game begins in Bartz's World and storyline events take place here up until the events at the Ronka Ruins. __TOC__ Story 1,000 years before the game's beginning, the necromancer Enuo traded his immortality for control over the Void, giving him the power to consume whatever he wished into nothingness. Eventually, he was defeated by the power of the twelve Sealed Weapons and consumed by the Void. To protect the peace brought about by this, the Void was contained within the Interdimensional Rift, the twelve weapons sealed within Kuza Castle, and the four crystals of the world separated, thus splitting the world itself, so as to prevent any evil force from harnessing the power of the Void again, as the entrance to the Rift became caught in the space between the two worlds. Bartz's World consists of two large main continents to the east and west. Curving archipelagos at the bottom of both continents meet with a crescent-shaped island to the southeast. A tiny island sits in the middle of the ocean between the continents. List of Locations Eastern Continent *'Tycoon' - The home of princess Lenna and her father, King Tycoon. It is the largest of the three castles. *'Pirates' Hideout' - The hideout of Faris's gang of pirates. An entrance was revealed by an earthquake. *'Tule' - A small village where the Beginner's Hall can be found. Zok, an old friend of King Tycoon, lives in a large house here. *'Wind Shrine' - A shrine housing the Wind Crystal. *'Torna Canal' - A canal overrun with monsters. *'Ship Graveyard' - A reef where many shipwrecks lie. It teems with undead. *'Carwen' - A port town. *'North Mountain' - A mountain where Dragon Grass, known to heal wind drakes, grows. *'Walse' - A castle town, prosperous through the power of the Water Crystal. *'Walse Tower' - A tower northwest of Walse. The Water Crystal is housed here. *'Lix' - Bartz's hometown, surrounded by forest and mountains. Western Continent *'Karnak' - A castle town surrounded by huge walls. It is the hometown of Cid Previa and his grandson Mid. *'Karnak Castle' - The castle of Karnak. The Fire Crystal is housed beneath. *'Fire-Powered Ship' - A ship designed by Cid, it relies on the Fire Crystal for its power. *'Library of the Ancients' - A library south of Karnak, filled with important literature. *'Desert of Shifting Sands' - A vast desert that cannot be crossed on foot by normal means. *'Gohn' - An ancient city of the Ronka. *'Ronka Ruins' - A floating fortress that houses the Earth Crystal. *'Istory' - A small town on an island, it sits near the famous Istory Falls. *'Jachol' - A village to the south. Its inhabitants are descended from the Ronkans. *'Jachol Cave' - A cave that contains many traps. Crescent Island *'Crescent' - A remote, fertile town. Earthquakes are a frequent occurence. *'Catapult' - An underwater base located beneath Crescent Island. *'Chocobo Forest' - A small forest where a black chocobo lives. Musical Themes The overworld theme for the Bartz's World is "Four Hearts." Gallery Category:Final Fantasy V Locations Category:Worlds Category:Location Lists